The frenetic pace of technological development in the area of mobile electronic devices has allowed for widespread integration of electronic communication into everyday interaction. For example, the simplest mobile communication device all the way to the most complex smart phone now comprises an image capture device as a basic feature. The ability to capture images, video, etc. on a mobile device has evolved from being a simple convenience to a data generating behemoth that has spawned web sites completely dedicated primarily to the communication of ideas via images or short video. Now devices are emerging that feature the ability for a user to record (e.g., capture) multimedia data (e.g., text, images, sound, video, etc.) in a configuration that is so small that the device may be integrated into objects that may be worn by the user. So, the ability to capture multimedia data available in a mobile communication device may then be accompanied by “wearable” devices that are ready at a moment's notice to immortalize an event.
However, the availability of a device to capture multimedia data does not preclude the possibility of some events not being captured. In existing devices the user must be “at the ready” to initiate data capture. For example, a user in a situation where data capture is desired must be able to devote attention to activating data capture functionality in a device, configuring how data will be captured (e.g., configuring the type of data that will be captured, the speed of capture, the resolution of the captured data, adjusting for environmental or device-related conditions that may affect capture, etc.) and then finally initiating the data capture process. Such constraints may be acceptable when both the user and the object of data capture is stationary, unchanging, posed, etc. However, the ability to capture data has made users desirous of capturing life as it happens, including unexpected events, events involving the user wherein the user is not able to interact with the capture device, etc. The only available option would then be to continuously capture data with the expectation that data of interest will also be captured. However, such behavior would quickly exhaust the resources of most mobile devices, yield copious amounts of data, etc.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.